From His POV
by S Lila 315
Summary: From Herbert's point of view. He tells his side of the story, starting when he first arrives on Club Penguin after his life takes a downfall. Humanized version of Club Penguin. HerbertXAgentOC.
1. Ch 1 The Arrival

I hated the place where I had lived. Hated it.

Why did my parents ever have to live here? Why choose somewhere were its cold and awful outside like the North Pole? Why not the sunny beaches of Malibu, California or Miami, Florida. That's the reason why I left. I'll repeat one more time, I hate the cold! My parents decided to live there because they knew all the people there, and ecetra. Okay, well enough about the cold, I'll shut up now.

When I was eighteen, I told my parents about my idea about me leaving the North Pole. They thought it would be too dangerous; there are your typical worried parents. I told them that I would take a cruise ship, or a yacht, or a huge boat, that it was safe. Then they responded, do you want to be like a passenger in Titanic? I decided to give up on this fight, but I was now eighteen, I can make my _own _decisions.

A month later, my parents were driving down an icy road after they left one of there friend's parties, the road was beside a cliff. It was told to be the most dangerous road in the North Pole. Well, it was dark and foggy out and they never had been down that route. My father couldn't see clear, and they . . . drove off the cliff.

I was too depressed and moody to stay in that little town in the North Pole. I have the horrible memory of my parent's demise in that town. I didn't have a yacht, or a cruise ship, or any type of protective boat. I had a shrimp boat, a boat that is used to fish for shrimp. If you have seen Forrest Gump, you know what type of boat I'm talking about. It was my great-grandfather's boat he used in his business. I stored up for my journey and left.

I stayed at sea for many weeks, which turned into many months. I didn't run out of supplies, which was good. I didn't steer my ship, I just let it guide it's self. There were many storms, but that didn't stop this 60-year-old shrimp boat.

After three months, two weeks, and five days at sea, I finally found land. I was over-excited, hoping it was Malibu or Miami. The fog started to clear up, to my horror it was also covered in snow! I raced to the steering wheel, so I could turn the ship around. I forced all my weight on to it, turning the wheel and the ship about 90 degrees around, then I heard a bang. The ship altered to a stop. I went to check the damage on the side of the boat, where I heard the bang. I had crashed into an iceberg. Leaving a huge hole in the side of the boat. I was so close to the island now, even though I didn't want to go there, but it was my only choice, if I could make it there. That or drown.

I searched the boat for a life jacket, an inflatable raft, anything that might help me survive. Nothing. Not even a plank of wood that could help me float. And the worst part of all is that, I cannot swim. No one ever taught me how to. I could feel the ship shifting its angle. My parents were right, now I am one of the passengers of the Titanic. It was so ironic how this was all like the Titanic.

The boat tilted some more. This time, the boat's front where I was, was up in the air. It was slightly off the water. I was guessing that the hole in the boat was near the back so the water was accumulating there. I backed up more toward the back against the rail of the boat. The boat was sinking fast. I panicked, gripping the rail with all my strength. The front of the boat was starting to go under the ice cold water. The boat was now half way up from being straight in the air.

The middle of the boat, where the cabin was, was starting to go under the water. Crap, I totally forgot about my suitcase! I could of used that to help me stay above the water. I suck when I'm under pressure. I'm so close to the island, If only I could make it. I'm only about 1 1/2 boats away from the Island.

The water came closer and closer to me. I could feel the frigid water as it touched me as I struggled to hold on. Even though I was close to the island, the water was pretty deep. It was up to my waist now. I gripped to rail more, closing my eyes, almost fainting from my fear of drowning. Then I felt a grip around me, I was guessing it was shark, but it was a light grip. I didn't open my eyes until I felt a solid ground under me.

"Are you okay!?" a voice asked. I opened my eyes to see a girl, about fifteen with bright red hair kneeling beside me. "Yeah" I replied. She helped me stand, the uncomfortable feeling of the cold water still in me. "What happened?" she asked. "I crashed into an iceberg, and my boat kind of sunk" I said. "Were you coming to this island?" she asked. "No, I used to live in a small town at the North Pole; It was to cold up there for me so I decided to get on a boat and leave. I was hoping to end up somewhere like where its summer year long, but I ended up here . . ." I said. "Hmm. Bad luck. I'm Klutzy. I know it's a weird name but it's German." she extended her hand. "I'm Herbert."


	2. Ch 2 The Crime

Klutzy and I explored the island together. "Um, Do you live here?" I asked. "Yeah, but I don't live in the town," she started, still walking. "I live in a cabin in the woods." I looked stunned. "By yourself?" I said. "My mom owned a shop in the town, she um . . . died about a year ago. So I moved out of town because that shop is still there, and every time I look at it, or pass by it, I think of her." she said sadly. "I'm . . . sorry, Klutzy. That makes two of us," I said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "My parents died, so that's why I left my hometown, and because I hated the cold" I said. "Oh," Klutzy started, "Um . . . everyone _loves _the cold here. And they have a lot of parties." Her just telling me this, I already started to feel annoyed by whoever lives here. "That's odd. Is it like . . . what's the high today?" I asked. "Hmm . . . 2 degrees," Klutzy stated, "A new record."

Klutzy and I walked to her small cabin, which she said was half of a mile away from the town and was in the wilderness. It was colder than the North Pole here! I hate it here more than my hometown. If only I could find a way to keep me warm, 24/7. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. "I'm fine," I said, "I'm just wondering . . . who lives around here?" We walked into the cabin and we sat on her leather couch. "Well, usually generations, like families whose ancestors have been here since I don't know when," Klutzy said, "Like I said, the people around here really like the cold. I don't think they're your type of people." I nodded, and scanned the cabin. It was small, the size of an average size living room. It had a small kitchen against one wall, a couch, and another room, which I guess was the bathroom.

This was . . . not good. I didn't find my paradise, I found the opposite. The shrimp boat I came over on sunk, also sinking my greatest dream. The dream of finding a place where I could live where it was sunny and hot and fresh fruit growing everywhere. Not only did I find the opposite of my paradise, I needed supplies. Klutzy said she would give me a loan (she inherited 600k from her mom after she passed away.) I will have to resort to my only option.

Steal.

2 A.M.

Klutzy broke through the door and is in the gift shop getting supplies, and I'm on the gift shop rooftop, installing a giant magnet. Yes, a giant magnet. It was suppose to get all the coins from a volt on the first floor of the Gift Shop. I thought It was more creative, and out of the ordinary to rob a place like this. But that's what made me, me.

I finally got the giant magnet installed, and Klutzy came back with three bag full's of supplies. She was struggling to hold them up, so I took two, being the gentleman I was. "Let's go before we get caught" Klutzy recommended. I could tell she was nervous, considering we were robbing a place, and that was illegal, and she was only fifteen. "Yeah, we will go, just hold on for a minute. I have to nail these bolts into the power box." I said. I nailed the bolts to the power box, the metal cube that was hooked up to the magnet. "Okay let's go" i said. We went down the latter that was against the wall of the Gift Shop, running through the forest back to the cabin.


	3. Ch 3 The Avalanches

Klutzy came out of the bathroom, and turned a 360. "What do you think?" She asked, "Cute, right?"

Klutzy was wearing a red zipped down jacket, with a black tank top. She had a pair of black Ralph Lauren jeans on, and black leather heeled boots from Ugg Australia.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You look nice, too"

"You think?"

"Totally, BCBG is good on you," She paused then went on, "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"We're going to do something with bombs . . . I'm not sure where yet, tough. "Hmm . . . Oh, I know! How 'bout the Ski Hill?" She suggested. "The Ski Hill? How are we going to blow up a hill?" I questioned. "We could . . . uh . . . make an avalanche?" She suggested, hesitating a bit. "That could work"

---

"Okay, wait here while I put these bombs all over the skiing hills" I told Klutzy. "Are you sure there isn't any way I can help?" Klutzy asked. "When I need you, I'll send you a text, 'kay?" I said, and headed up the ski hill. First was, the biggest track, Ridge Run. I went down on a sled, placing a bomb in the middle. Which I did the same thing for the other ski hills, Penguin Run, Express, and Bunny Hill.

Next, I sent a text to Klutzy.

Herbert: need ur help rite now

Klutzy came up the hill, "What is it?" she asked. "I need you to press this button." I said. She looked at me confused. "You called me all the way up here, just so I could press a button?" she asked. "Well if you don't want to blow up the Ski Hill, Then . . ." I started to move my finger toward the button. "No, wait! I want to make the fireworks!" Klutzy hit the button with an unnecessary amount of force. The bombs went off and made a huge sound, I was sure almost all the residents of this town could hear it. "Run!" I shouted, as we both ran off and hid behind a huge bush so no one could see us.


	4. Ch 4 The Romance

Like everything we've been doing, we are now vandalizing the shops. First up was the Coffee Shop. "What do you need in here, Herby?" Klutzy whisper-asked me. "Nothing. We're just wrecking the place." I don't want to get into detail, so I'll just leave it as this: We made a mess. Then, I heard someone coming. I think it was the person who managed the place because I could hear some fumbling with the keys. "Quick, go upstairs!" I ordered. We ran up stairs to the book room. When we were there, I lifted Klutzy up through the sky light, and then I pushed a chair under it so I could escape. You might ask me; why do you do all these nasty things? And I will answer; because I think the people who live here are annoying, so I'll put at that. Klutzy and I also wrecked the Pizza Parlor and The Night Club for Teens and Adults.

---

Our next evil plan, was to rob the Night Club and we could go under disguise at the Ball that was being held. It was one of those balls where you have to wear a mask.

On the night of the ball, Klutzy wore a red sleeveless dress with a red eye mask and 2-inch red stilettos. I wore a white tux with a whitish-grayish eye mask.

We arrived at the ball, and Klutzy wanted to go upstairs and rob the club's vault immediately. I wanted to stay around, so it didn't look so obvious. I could tell Klutzy didn't like being around crowds. Neither did I. We waited around a bit, and then I thought it was a good time to do what we came here for. We headed for the stairs, I wasn't looking I bumped into someone. "Sorry, I wasn't looking." I said. That someone just happened to look like an angel. She was wearing a sapphire-colored silk dress and the same colored eye mask. She had brown hair which was in a bun. We stared into each others eyes, mine which were a warm brown and her's which were sapphire blue. Klutzy nudged me in the ribs signaling we should go upstairs now. I ignored her. "Sorry . . . I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, it was my fault. Can I make it up to you?" I could _not _believe what I was saying! When was I the type of person to apologize? I was a hard-core criminal! But she . . . made me feel whole. It made me feel human. Like everyone else. Though, I was not like everyone else.

Love Story by Taylor Swift came on. Without a word, I escorted her onto the dance floor. Both she and I blushed. Our hands connected, she put her hand on my shoulder and I put mine on her waist.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince,_

_And I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story,_

_Baby just say yes._

Once the song ended, she asked me if I wanted to leave the room, and go to the roof where the greenery was. I agreed. I pasted Klutzy as we were leaving. I gave an innocent smile and she crossed her arms and rolled her green eyes.

We were at the greenery, which had many types of vines, flowers, and plants in it. "I love this place," she said, "It's so . . . calm and quiet. That music was just to loud."

"So, why did you come here?"

"My friends wanted me to come with them. And you?"

"I had nothing else to do . . ." That was lie as you all know.

"Who was that girl you were with?"

"Oh, that's my . . . uh . . . my cousin"

"Funny, I've never seen you all around, in a town so small."

"We don't get out much."

"Oh."

We walked along the greenery, and then we got to the Daisy's section. They were beautiful white flowers, the most beautiful, I thought. I picked a single one up. "Here," I said, handing her the daisy, "Remember it's from me, because it's white and I'm probably like the most albino person you know" She giggled then she reached over to the blue hydrangeas. "And this," she gave me the flower, "is so you'll remember me, by my blue eyes and outfit."

"We still don't know each other's names."

"Now where's the mystery and romance if we know each other's name?"

"Will I ever see meet you again?"

"Yes, give me your phone."

I took out my Motorola from my pocket and gave it to her. She put in her number under the contact name 'Mystery Girl'. She gave me her phone and I put my number in it under 'Mystery Guy'. We went downstairs and we said our goodbyes. I could tell Klutzy was upset with me. "Where have you been?" she hissed. "I was upstairs"

"So you robbed the place without me?"

"No, I didn't rob it . . . I was on the roof with that girl"

"So is the plan still on?"

"No, but I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"We can vandalize the same places tomorrow morning. How 'bout that?"

"We did that, like, what? a week ago?"

"Oh c'mon!"

"Fine"

We headed home after that.

We did the same thing that we did last week. Vandalize the coffee shop, the night club (which, if you don't remember, we were at last night) and the pizza parlor. After we did that it was 8:36, the managers were opening their shops now. We got out of there just in time. Now we were behind the ski lodge now, which I am planning to demolish because I have this idea of destroying it for wood. I would use the wood from trees, but this will hopefully stop all those noisy parties and celebrations.

"Klutzy, can we go now?" I asked. "Oh, Herby, I like being near the lake!" she said. "Klutzy, I can't see how you enjoy being here. The lake's frozen! All it's used for is ice fishing." I stated. "I hate this place! It's so cold!" I complained.

We sat in the snow in silence a little bit longer then something caught my eye. Is that what I think it is? "Klutzy, look!" I pointed over to the flickering object I saw. It was a candle. But it seemed suspicious to me, that there's just a candle sitting there, in the snow. "It's a candle?" she made the statement sound more like a question. "Well, go get it." I ordered. Klutzy slowly stood up and hesitated going over there, so she looked back at me, then back in front of her she walked calmly over to where the candle now. Only she walked farther. Why was it farther and out of my view? And what was taking Klutzy so long? It had been five minutes.

"Klutzy?" I whisper-shouted. "Klutzy?" I repeated again and stood up to go over to where she should have been. "Klutzy!? Klutzy!? This isn't funny!" I started to panic. I went over to wear the candle was. The candle was there, but it was lying on its side with no flame on it anymore. I saw Klutzy's footprints. I kneeled down in the snow. I knew for sure that this was some sort of joke, probably Klutzy trying to get me back after abandoning her last night. So, I just went back home.


	5. Ch 5 The PSA

Klutzy had been gone for at least a day now, but what could I do?

I sat around in my hideout (which was a cave and then a built on building for more room. We left Klutzy's cabin because it was too small and we needed a more hidden home.) waiting for Klutzy to come back. Maybe she was just trying to scare me that she was just faking missing. Getting back at me for abandoning her at the ball. She should get over things like that.

Anyway, I was trying to organize my plan for destroying the ski lodge. I plan to do it whenever Klutzy get's back. I need her power for the woodchopper machine.

It's the day after Klutzy disappeared and I was feeling lonely. I decided to text Mystery Girl, wondering what she was doing. I had the blue flower she gave me in a glass vase on a shelf in the cave (which was my workspace. The built on part was the living area.) I had Nine in the Afternoon blaring in here. It was too loud I couldn't hear myself think. I picked up my phone and texted MG.

Hey MG. Wat r up 2?

Hi MG. Kind of busy now. At work. g2g srry!

I slumped down in my chair wishing that I could talk to anyone.

Then, all of a sudden, I heard someone come through the door, and then the lights went out I couldn't see anything. "What? Who's there?" I demanded. "It's me, Klutzy. Turn off the music!" she commanded. I reluctantly did as she told me to do. "Explain." I said to her. "Agent Lila is following me!" she's coming here!" there was a shrill of fear in her voice. "What? Whose Agent Lila?" I asked. "That girl that tried to question me back at the place . . . I can't really remember what happened. But its-"

"Is she coming here?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Perfect"

I heard someone lightly fumbling with the door. "Klutzy. Backroom. Now!" I ordered. She ran past me, I could feel the air as she pasted me. Someone (who I guessed was this Agent Lila) opened the door, and slowly stepped in. I could hear the click-clacking of her heels. I hid in the dark next to the desk. I couldn't tell where she was and she couldn't tell where I was. Little did she know that she was walking straight into my trap.

I could faintly make out her. She had a nice figure, and was a good height. I noticed that she was in the perfect spot. I stood up and pulled a lever.

The metal cage I installed a month ago fell down on her.

From the other room, Klutzy turned on the lights and came out. "Well, well, well, Klutzy what do we have here?" I asked rhetorically but Klutzy answered anyway. "Look's like she's a spy" Klutzy pointed out. I saw a dark-blue flip phone on the floor right next to the cage. "And looks like she bought us gift! How kind!" my sarcasm was over the top, I could tell. "Who are you? W-What do you want?" her voice was shaky, and I could tell that she was scared. "No one unparticular, I'm Herbert P. Behr Esq. And you?" I asked. "You don't need to know. Now let me out of here!" She was so cute when she was angry; she had brown hair and blue eyes. God, she was cute, and seemed oddly familiar. "To shorten it up; I came over here from the North Pole, and somehow ended up here. Now I'm stuck in this tundra, and to point out something, you locals annoy me with your 'I love the snow and ice' gig. It's so, like I said, annoying. So. I'm going to chop down the ski lodge for wood with my-"

"What!? You can't do that!"

"Oh, yes, I can. And will. Any parting words?"

"Oh, come on Love Bug," Ha, she's trying to sweet talk me, "Surely, there's some other way . . ."

"Sorry, Agent, but I've already made up my mind. I might even considering letting you go when I return. Let's go, Klutzy!" Klutzy came out with the wood chopper, struggling to push it through the door. I headed toward the door and closed it when me and klutzy were out. Was I to harsh? Nah, besides I was a villain, that's what villains do. Are harsh. We headed toward the lodge.

----

Crap, this wood chopper broke! That's what you get I guess when you have to make your own wood chopper. "Is it working Herby?" Klutzy asked. "No, what's wrong with this thing I made?" I asked myself. Then I heard a barking, like of a dog. I saw a black lab about a hundred feet away from me. The dog was barking at me. "Klutzy, come with me for a second?"

"Uh . . . Sure" she climbed down from the woodchopper. (She had to petal it for power) We walked over to the dog that was still barking. "Go! Get out of here!" I shouted at it. The dog left obediently. "Ok, now I can get back to fixing that thing"

"Why did you want me to come over here with you?"

"Huh? Oh, just because."

"Oh."

I was still scared about the thing that happened yesterday. I finally fixed up the wood chopper and I climbed on the back seat of the wood chopper and Klutzy climbed onto the seat in front of me. "Okay! Onward, Klutzy!" I commanded. She put all her force into pedaling it. It will take a minute for it to move, and when it will it will go fast. Lightning Fast. It finally took off, but why was it going backwards!? We both screamed as it went over the thin ice. Klutzy wasn't pedaling anymore. It finally halted as it went through the ice. Klutzy dragged me out of the water, and I stood up and saw Agent Lila with another guy, which looked like a professor or something, talking. "THIS ISN'T OVER, AGENT! Y' HEAR!?YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" I shouted.


	6. Ch 6 The Clock

Klutzy and I were bound to our beds after we crashed our wood chopper into the cold, icy water. But all that time in bed, I thought of my next plan. I was going to build a drill. Yes, a drill. Not one of those small ones you use to drill in nails, one that's as big a car! And . . . that's all I have thought of right now. I'm not exactly sure of what I'm going to with it, but it will be something ingenious.

I rose out of my bed to fix some breakfast for Klutzy and I. Klutzy was asleep on the couch, I figured that she had gotten up before me but went back to sleep. "Klutzy" I nudged her on her arm. "Huh?" She looked horrible. Her bright red hair looked tangled and unwashed. She had bags beneath her eyes, and she looked as weak as ever. "I have a plan" I said, but Klutzy didn't approve. "Herbert," Finally, she called me that and not 'Herby', "That's not a good idea. We're still sick and we shouldn't be out in that weather! And especially there are like a lot of people around and we can't do anyth-"

"Okay! I'll go by myself!"

Klutzy suddenly had energy now and stood up. "Oh, never mind. What is it you're planning?"

"I just need to steal something to build a machine."

"Oh, Okay! But I swear, our we're going to end up with ammonia!"

---

It was five hours after I had wakened up, and Klutzy and I were hiding behind a bush covered in snow. "When do we go in?" I heard Klutzy whisper. "Wait 'till no one is looking"

There were a few locals passing through to get from the Town to the Plaza. A few college kids stopped for about five minutes to hang around and chat with their friends. C'mon, go away, I thought. Finally they left, and I casually walked to the clock tower, which was about only twice the height of me. Klutzy followed behind me. No one was in sight to actually see that I was fiddling with the clock tower.

Klutzy handed me the 1/7 wrench. I unscrewed the nail that was holding a compartment from becoming open. It was where the gear was for my drill was. I finally opened the compartment, which took a lot of strength to open, It had a gear in the middle and then springs at the sides. It looked easy to take out. An easy turn of the wrench, the gear came undone. But it probably weighed as much as I did (160 Ibs, all muscle really!). I put it down on the ground and next I ripped out the two springs. Then Klutzy jumped as high as she could and took the target from the clock tower (It was were the locals could practice their snowball aiming, how ridiculous!) Anyway I grabbed the heavy gear and left the springs there. Klutzy ran away with the target. I wanted to shout her name but I couldn't when there was a crowd of people coming toward the snow forts. I quickly hid behind the same bush Klutzy and I hid behind before. Where was Klutzy going? And why? Had she become scared that we might be caught and that's why she dashed off. I knew that she knew the way back home, but there were about . . . uh . . . 50 agents and they know what she looked like. But I just hoped for the best and went home.


	7. Ch 7 The Tremors

Like I predicted, Klutzy returned home. But she didn't come back with the target. She said some boys knocked it out of her grip with a snowball, and she thought they were agents, so she ran home. She can worry a lot sometimes. Anyway, I started working on the Drill and it took me about a week to finish. Then I finally figured out what I was going to use it for.

Make earthquakes! I made avalanches, so why not this? I will drill underneath the town and will make my entrance at the boiler room. It's much better than going into the night club, going down the latter. Well, anyway, I'm going to take the boiler with me. That way Klutzy and I will be warm forever.

After I fiddled with the clock tower, the clocks all over the islands, even the cell phones, have been going off the fritz. A week after that, the clocks started working again. It was probably Agent Lila. And also, I've learned a lot about her through the spy phone I stole from her. 1) She only had the contacts 'Gary', 'Rookie', 'JPG', and 'PSA emergency contact'. 2) Her first name was Saphira, which I thought was a very pretty and unique name. 3) She had information stored on the phone about what I had done. Example; avalanches, vandaliziam, and attempted robbery. I got a phone call from, guess who, Saphira Lila. And she just asked me if I was the one that fiddled with the clock tower. I replied with a yes and I questioned if she fixed it. She replied with a yes. Then I told her about how she should be prepared, then I hit 'end'.

Two weeks later, Klutzy and I, well, we did what I said. We made tremors! There was only room in the drill for one, so I had to tie a wagon to the back for Klutzy. It was sort of dangerous for her, but she'll be fine. This was exciting, drilling underground. And it was really dangerous. I did this for about 6 hours. Then I did this really risky move and drilled upward. I came up to a clearing; It had a dock with a boat. There was only one person at the dock. And guess who it was . . .

I opened my window, and it was the one and only Saphira Lila "Hello, Saphira, so nice to see you again."

"How do you know my ._ . . _I knew you were behind this!"

"Surprised to see me? I told you to be prepared. Like my drill? I put that clock gears to good use, don't you think?"

"_That's _a drill? It look's more like an air conditioner."

"Laugh while you can 'Phira. But this time the jokes on you . . . with this drill I've made a number of tunnels beneath the town. And were going to have a little fun"

"Herbert, the PSA are not your enemies! I, I mean _we _want to end this!"

"What's this? An appeal to a friendship? If I didn't know any better, it sounds like you're giving up before the game has even started. See, were going to play a little game, you and I. I'm going to shake things up a bit, and while you're running around doing damage control, I'm going to make a small pick up. The tunnels I've dug, there on this map," I held up the small piece of paper with the directions on it, "without this, you'll never find your way"

The wind suddenly picked up, and the paper flew out of my grip. "AH! Klutzy the map! Grab it!" Klutzy reached for it as it flew in the wind. She grabbed it, but it also slipped from her hands and flew off until it was out of sight. I put my hand on my forehead "Uh, well, no matter I have the tunnels memorized, you still have no chance of defeating me"

"We'll see about that"

"Yes, we will. Well, back to work. Take care. And hold on." I closed the window and turned around then went down the hole I made. No reverse this time, because of last time. I made my way through the tunnels to the boiler room. I started unscrewing screws and hooks and pipes that was connected to the boiler. This boiler kept all of the town and island heated. But did it my cave? No. They forgot to put heating in the forest!

I worked about an hour on this, "Klutzy hand me the 7/16 wrench"

She gave me the 1/2 wrench, "Here"

"This is the 1/2 wrench, Klutzy. Must I do everything by myself?"

"Freeze right there, Hebert!" I heard a female voice yell, but it didn't sound like Klutzy. I turned around and to my surprise, it was Saphira.

"What? No! This is impossible! H-How did you find me?"

"Simple. I found the map, fixed the mess, and caught you red handed."

"I can't believe this! So much planning, scheming, and building and you've already caught me up to it!" This was impossible. My mind was still realizing the reality. "I said freeze. You've caused enough trouble today"

"Puh-lease! You think you can arrest _me? _Have I upset you and the locals? I don't know why, you all have everything! Like parties, and what not. If I had cut down the Ski Lodge, you've probably through a party, too!" I corrected.

"Next we'll be throwing a 'We Caught Herbert' party." Saphira threaten.

What? Threaten me!? Please, she doesn't know me. I'm unpredictable. "You're success has been nothing but luck." I stated.

"I don't think it was luck. I stopped you from cutting down the Ski Lodge with my dog." Saphira smiled.

"No! That was just a simple mistake! My plans are genius!" I was starting get a bit frustrated. "Your plans are actually pretty fun to foil!" Saphira joked. "No! That's not true! I can outsmart you! I can succeed. Why don't my plans ever work?" I hit the pipe of the boiler with my wrench. Klutzy noticed, but Saphira didn't. We were just about to exit, when Saphira grabbed my shoulders. "You should really stop doing these things…" her voice was smooth and calm, and not frantic like it was a second ago. "Saphira…" She got closer to my face; she pressed her lips against mine. A million thoughts were racing through my mind. Why was my enemy kissing me? Is it a distraction? Is she for real?

Finally she pushed away, "What was that!?" I snapped. "Really. Stop doing the things you are doing." Her face was now serious, then she looked frightened.

"Oh my gosh!" Saphira shrieked. She realized the boiler was going off the brink. "Uh oh . . . I think it's time to be going, Klutzy. Let's go!" Klutzy and I exited toward the hole I made in the wall. I turned around to the panicked Saphira. "Do yourself a favor, Agent. This boiler is about to blow. Get out of here while you still can." I suggested. Klutzy and I headed toward the drill. Klutzy got in the back, as I started to try to start it. It wasn't doing anything! "What in blue blazes? Why won't the drill start?"

"It's not starting!?" I heard Klutzy question.

"Quick Klutzy," I got out of the drill, and Klutzy got out of the wagon. "Plan B."

"What's that?"

"Run away!"

I grabbed her arm, and we started running, but when we came to two tunnels. I asked Klutzy what route we should take. I could barely see her. "Okay was that a left or a right?"

"How should I know?"

"Oh no . . . Now I have forgotten!"

We ran down a random tunnel. It was pitch black, and I couldn't see a inch infront of my face. "Herby?" Klutzy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are we lost?"

I sighed. "Yes"

"We could call out for help?" Klutzy suggested.

"No way! We're like fish in a bucket! Easy to catch, we can't risk that."

"-but you'd rather risk our lives. Okay I understand."

"Klutzy, I _do _want to live my life. And if I die trying to live my life, then so be it. I'd rather die living my life, than live not living my life"

"What?"

"I'd rather stay in the mines than go to jail"

"Oh, I get it now!"


	8. Ch 8 The Spy

For about a week now, Klutzy and I have been in the mines. We're tired, cold, and exhausted. All we've been doing is trying to find our way out of the mines. One day, I thought I saw light come from where we were headed. "Klutzy, look!" I exclaimed. "Is that what I think it is!?"

"Finally!"

We started running toward the light. After seven days, we reached the light! We arrived in another room. It was a lighted mine, with a track for carts. There wasn't anyone here, because it was early in the morning. Klutzy groaned, "I cannot believe this!"

"What?"

"We're still stuck in the mines!"

There was another opening in the lighted mine. "Let's try this way" I suggested as we headed toward the opening. Klutzy and I arrived in the other room, which was a pool. A heated pool. There is nothing I'd rather want right now. Except probably food. Then I remember I couldn't swim, and I couldn't be in public because it was too risky. Klutzy and I pasted though another room, which was where we started. It was the boiler room, it looked normal, except for the hole in the wall I made. It had caution cones surrounding it with yellow and black tape too. It had a sign that said 'construction; stay clear.' Please, construction? Did only the PSA know about me? Anyway, Klutzy and I went up the latter to the Night Club. It was still closed. It only opens at night. Duh, that's why they call it a Night Club. I tried the door to the Night Club. It's locked. "Is it locked?" Klutzy asked.

I backed up to the wall opposite of the door. "Herby? What are-"

I ran with all my force and rammed into the door to the Night Club. It didn't open, all that for nothing. Did it hurt. I fell on the ground. "Ow . . ." I managed.

"Are you okay?" Klutzy rushed to my side.

"Yeah, let's try the next level" I stood up and we headed up to toward the next level. Then I noticed there was another level above that. The greenery. "Uh, Klutzy, stay here" I told her. "'Kay she replied. I started toward the greenery. It was hot in here. The place is so familiar, it was where I met that girl, I never knew her name. It was just Mystery Girl. It was 'romantic' as she put it. I walked past the white daisies.

_"Here," I said, handing her the daisy, "Remember it's from me, because it's white and I'm probably like the most albino person you know" _

Cute memories. Then I walked past the blue hydrangeas.

_She giggled then she reached over to the blue hydrangeas. "And this," she gave me the flower, "is so you'll remember me, by my blue eyes and outfit." _

_"We still don't know each other's names." _

_"Now where's the mystery and romance if we know each other's name?" _

I walked back down stairs to Klutzy. "I'm guessing we should just wait until it opens, then we could just sneak out." Klutzy suggested. I walked over to the curtain that covered an entire wall, or was it a window? I couldn't tell. Anyway, I went over to the curtain and tried to move it, it was so heavy! It took a few tries, but I finally moved it back a bit that I discovered that a window was behind it. Klutzy gasped, "Oh my gosh!" She looked surprised as ever. "What?"

"Y-You just moved the curtain!"

"Yeah. It was heavy."

"No one has ever done that before!"

"What? Move a curtain?"

"Not just a curtain. _That _curtain. There was a whole article in the newspaper about how it was impossible to move."

"Anything is possible, Klutzy."

I grabbed a chair from a table set, and I swung it hard against the window. The glass shattered to the floor as I tried to avoid the falling glass. Once I was sure that all the glass had fallen, Klutzy and I jumped to the building that was only like three feet apart. When we got to the deck of the other building, we climbed down the ladder and headed sleuthly to the forest.

The next day I packed my clothes and some necessary supplies.

"What are you packing for Herby? Are we moving?" Klutzy asked me.

"Temporarily."

"Oh, I was being sarcastic."

"Well, it's so those PSA agents don't find us. We're going to live in the wilderness."

"But it's -7 degrees out!"

"I don't like the idea either . . . but it's the only way they won't find us."

---

"C'mon you sticks, make a fire!" I yelled at the sticks I was trying to make a fire with. "Maybe we should go out and get some matches." Klutzy suggested. "No way! I am not giving up!" I stated, and finally after 19 minutes of working on this, I finally had a small flame started. "Yeah!" I yelled as I jumped for joy. Klutzy stood up, but while she did it, she knocked over the bucket of water next to the fire. The flame was gone. I cursed under my breath at myself for all this bad luck, ending up on this island, being the most wanted criminal in Antarctica and having to deal with this. I walked through the forest.

"Oh, please, I didn't mean it. It was a simple accident." Klutzy pleaded. She grabbed me by the arm. I sighed, "Klutzy, I'm just frustrated with my year or so here. I could . . . never be mad at you." We walked back to our camp site, then I took out my writing pad and started to discuss my next brilliant plan with Klutzy. But at first we argued over a how to hokey-pokey is done, which I think my way is correct. "Okay, Klutzy, what do the locals like more than anything else around here?" I asked her. She was in a lounge chair, resting one of her foots on a beach ball. "Well, some of the college kids like to tip those icebergs."

"No, not that. And I have no idea why they do. The water's freezing. Guess again."

"Uh, puffles?"

"What? Those fictional pets don't even exist. Try again"

"Uh . . ."

"Their pets, Klutzy! The locals like those dogs, cats, and birds, ecetra! They absolutely adore them. Those pernicious locals practically pamper those pesky pets. Whoa, nice alliteration. Anyway my plan involves their pets. Lots and lots of pets . . ."

"Oh, cool" Klutzy said her eyes wondering off.

"Klutzy! Pay attention!"

That startled her, so she accidently poked her spikey heel of her boot into the ball that she was resting her foot on. "Serve's you right for interrupting a genius plan. That's bad luck."

The ball flew around then got stuck on a tree. I went over and pulled the remain of the ball off, to find under it was a camera. On the side of the camera it had PSA written on it. "Well, look what we have here. A snoop!" I put my hand over the camera's lens and turned it off. How dare they go into my business and spy on me! I will get my revenge.


	9. Ch 9 The Trick

With the technology in the phone I took from Saphira, the camera from the PSA, and my MAC laptop, I was able to transmit into the PSA. It was like one of those cyber chat's one the computer.

I finally positioned the camera and then it faced me. I turned it on and it came into the PSA's room.

I faced the same scientist looking guy with red hair, a teenage brunette boy that looked like a trainnee, a tall guy about 20 in a suit, and none other than Saphira Lila.

"PSA, long time no see. A pleasure to meet you again."

"Herbert!" Saphira said. "Surprised to see me? You shouldn't be, those binoculars and that camera make it easy to see into places."

"What do you want, Herbert? Make it quick; we're tracking your signal as we speak" The scientist guy said.

"I just wanted to give you a little 'heads up' and it involves your precious pets." I said

"Oh yeah!" the younger agent remarked. "You'll never get the legendary golden chest that's in the night club!"

"What?" I questioned.

"Rookie!" The three other agents yelled in unison.

"Hmm . . . a golden chest you say? Why thank you _Rookie, _That sounds a lot better than what I had planned." I stated.

"Look lively agents, there's no way you can stop me now!" I turned off the camera.

I went over to Klutzy next. "Hey Klutzy, can you upload a picture of me, then put it on a sign, then at 5:00 wave it around behind a bush at the docks?" I asked.

"Uh sure. You told me to do that a week ago. I've already made it."

"We're ready then"

At 4 : 59, I was hiding in the bushes at the town. Then my clock said 5 : 00 and I rushed over to the night club, and went through the doors (they left it unlock, what a simple mistake!) Then I saw the Golden chest sitting on the wooden side table. I went over to it. I had a can in my hand just so i could quickly switch them just in case it was a trap. Then Saphira ran into the room.

"Good try, Agent, but next time I should teach you how to set a proper trap"

Saphira started walking backwards, "Oh, what ever shall I do?" she sounded like she was acting. I saw her fumble with a mechanical machine with a lever in it. A lever! That only means-

The next second a metal cage came down a pond me. It looked easy to lift. And it was.

"Not only am I smart, but also stronger than you are" I faced Saphira, who answered a message from her phone.

I heard something rumbling from the next room which was the gift shop, and then a giant magnet came through the wall and stole my chest. The younger agent, Rookie, was behind the magnet.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted at him. "That golden chest is mine!" I struggled to pull it off the magnet. It's a really strong force. "This magnet isn't strong enough to hold him!" Rookie remarked at the two other agents that were in the room.

Then a something tripped me, and I lost my grip on the chest. I fell to the ground, my back hitting something metal. "W-What? Impossible," I stood up and relied that I was stuck, "I'm . . . I'm trapped!" I stammered. The scientist guy entered the room.

"We did it! We caught him!" Rookie exclaimed.

"Good work, agent. You led the mission well." The tall agent said to Saphira. "Release me at once, or face my wrath!" I threatened. "Well, Well, Well," Saphira imitated me, "Look who's trapped in the cage now!"

"Leave the snarky comments to me. They don't suit you" I said, and she giggled. There was something familiar about her laugh; I just couldn't put my finger. Wait a sec, I have important this to worry about now.

"Great work, Agents, on the successful capture of suspect #1 codename: Herbert ." The science guy said.

"Codename? That's my real name you foul fools!" I shouted.

"Herbert P. Behr, Esq.; you have the right to remain silent. Anything said may be held against you"

I crossed my arms, "I choose to ignore that right! We are not even in the United States!"

"What comes next G? What do we do with him?" Saphira asked 'G'.

"We have several options open to us- 1) band Herbert from the Island forever. 2) Arrest Herbert 3) Community service and 4) let him go, 'cause we're nice,"

"I like option 4!" I exclaimed.

"That one was a joke."

"I see . . ." I said sadly.

"We'll be looking into other options as well, but first we need to transport Herbert to HQ. Any final words, Herbert, before we arrest you?" G asked me.

I rubbed the back of my neck, and my stomach felt like it was tightening, then I thought of the PSA cell phone. "Yes I demand to make my one phone call!" I stated.

Rookie pulled out his blue PSA phone; "Here you can use mine" i took the phone from him, and backed up against the back of the cage, so the agents wouldn't try to stop me. "ROOKIE, NO!" They all but Rookie exclaimed. I scanned the buttons for the gadgets quickly. I found the 'escape gas' button then i quickly put the phone on the ground. "Nice try, agents, but I win this round!" I yelled as I covered my mouth and nose. I pushed the button and gas came out of the side of the phone. It was escape gas, obviously I was escaping through sliding through the bars and going home as fast as I could.


	10. Ch 10 The Conversation

Every day, for the last three months, have been incredibly boring.

I had my little run in with the PSA at the end of December.

Turned nineteen in February.

Now I'm sitting here, at my desk, staring at the computer. Worthless work in front of me.

The schemes to stop those annoying parties and everything. Sometimes I question myself.

Is it stupid? Childish? What am I thinking?

Of course, I know what I'm thinking. like I said I want to get rid of the noise. To have peace in quite.

Sure, parties are okay, I could go for one like every year or two. It's just... the locals have parties every month!

And to make it even worse, it's freezing! I think I've said that before, haven't I?

It's like hell, only hell is much more warmer then this ice box.

Anyway, I'm on my computer and haven't used the Internet at all. I have an email address, but I haven't accessed it since last year, before I left.

I logged on to AOL, then I heard that AOL guy's flat, uninteresting voice: "You've got mail."

I opened my mail box. Three emails. All from my cousin, Chloe.

Chloe is six years older then me, at twenty-five. She was always so caring to me, especially when my parents passed. I don't think Chloe has ever had a bad side.

Two of them were sent in the same month, last year in March. One was sent in November of last year.

The ones that were sent in March were emails asking where I was, and call me as soon as you get this. November was the same as the ones in March.

So that's exactly what I did. I flipped open my cell phone and dialed her number.

A few rings. Then a click.

"Hello?" It felt good to hear her soft, quiet voice.

"Hey, Chloe, it's me."

"Herbert! Oh my god, where are you!? What happened!? Are you okay!? I thought you were dead!" Chloe's voice was frantic.

"Chloe, calm down. I'm fine, I am alive," I spoke clearly and slowly, "Remember how I left that note for you in your mailbox?"

"Yeah."

"Well, once I left, I ran into some... uh... technical difficulties and ended up in Antarctica."

"What have you been doing all this time?"

"Oh, I earned my degree, and became a lawyer." I lied.

I heard her laugh, "And what college did you go to?"

She knew I was lying, "University of Antarctica, of course."

"There's no such thing. I can hear it in your voice. You're lying."

Then I felt my phone buzz, meaning I got a text message. "Listen, Chloe I'll call you later. Bye" I hit end before she could reply. "

I checked my inbox on my phone, I noticed it was from the girl I met at the masked ball a few months ago. Mystery Girl was her title, I never knew her real name. She said if we didn't know each others real names, it would be more mysterious and romantic.

I read the text.

**M. Girl- Hey, we haven't talked in a while...**

I replied back,

**M. Guy- I know, how'd that happen?**

**M. Girl- I've just been caught up in my work**

**M. Guy- What's your job?**

It took her a while to reply, almost six minutes.

**M. Girl- Nothing special, I just work part-time at the coffee shop. You?**

**M. Guy- I don't have a job.**

I suddenly realized the text I sent. Why did I send that? Girls hate guys that don't have money. Well, I did have money. Actually it was Klutzy's money her mother left her when she died. But she said I could take whatever. Does that count?

**M. Girl- How do you make money?**

**M. Guy- My parents left me quite a bit of inheritance cash.**

That was true, except that money was forever lost when my boat sunk. I was referring to Klutzy's money.

**M. Girl- I'm sorry :-(**

**M. Guy- about my parents?**

**M. Girl- yes**

**M. Guy- don't worry bout it. **

**M. Girl- let's change subjects. Anything else on your mind?**

**M. Guy- You :-)**

**M. Girl- You know how to charm a girl, that's for sure.**

**M. Guy- Can I ask you something?**

**M. Girl- what**

**M. Guy- have you ever been with someone before?**

**M. Girl- yes. In high school. I dated Zac Allen. I didn't work out, so I dumped him after a week. Can I ask **_**you **_**something?**

**M. Guy- go ahead**

**M. Girl- Have you ever kissed a girl?**

That was a difficult thing to answer. Saphira did plant one on me one time, but only to try to seduce me into not doing the things I was doing. So I guess the answer was yes.

**M. Guy- yes, I have. But she came onto me.**

**M. Girl- I see...**

**M. Guy- have you ever kissed someone?**

**M. Girl- yes, but I didn't like him.**

**M. Guy- then why'd you kiss him?**

This kept me puzzled. Why would she kiss someone if she didn't like him? And I wondered if it was current... did she still like me?

**M. Girl- It's nothing. Hey can you call me? the texts are expensive, and its cheaper to call.**

**M. Guy- K, hold on.**

I went into the contacts section of my phone, found M. Girl, and called her.

"Hey..." she answered casually.

"Okay, I want you to tell me something," I started, "When and why did you kiss that guy?"

"Can we please not talk about this?" The more M. Girl tried to resent my topic of conversation, the more I wanted to know about it.

"Just tell me, when was it?" My voice was shaky, I was nervous about her reply.

"It was in... early... november." Her answer made me tense up, and my blood boiled. She had diffculty saying it. That was last year, but we knew each other before November.

"You don't like me anymore, do you?" I asked. M. Girl was really the only girl I ever liked. To think that she kissed another guy... it was... to hard for me to think about. When I kissed Saphira, that was totally different. Even though I liked it... No! That was as worse as she kissing that guy. I really hoped she wouldn't bring that up.

"No! Well, when was your kiss?" Crap, she did bring it up.

"It was around the same time," I confesed.

"And she came onto you, right?" she asked.

"Yes, can we just forget this ever happened? Start all over?" I proposed.

She sighed, "I guess so, but let's promise that we won't... er... _see _anyone else."

"Okay," I agreed, "Oh, hey do you think... maybe... we could, like, you know- reveal our identidies?"

She paused, "Maybe."

"Is that a yes... or a no?" I asked.

"It's a maybe, if we can figure eachother's names out." she suggested. Sure that sounded a lot better then staring at the computer all day.

"Okay, my name starts with an 'H' " I hinted.

"And mine starts with an 'S' " She also hinted.

I thought of a bunch of names- Sarah, Sari, Sage, Selina, Sam? I suggested them to her and she rejected all of them.

She suggested Harry, Hadley, Halden, and Herman- which was very close. Then it hit her.

"I-I know what your name is," she stammered.

"You'll never get it, it's an really old name," I discouraged.

"Herbert. It's Herbert! Out of all the flippin' people in this town! It had to be _you!" _she shouted.

_Click._

"Are you still there?" I asked.

Nothing. A dead line.

**­**_**-----------------------------**_

**God, that was easy. Probably the easiest chapter I've written. Is the relastionship done? NO!!!!! Saphira just knows the Herbert is her dream guy... that sucks for her. Herbert is still clueless. It's going to be interesting to write the next chapter when mission 11 comes out. This chapter is based after the song- "Kiss Me Thru the Phone"- by Soulja Boy Tell 'Em. My fave songs. But all the boys in my class hate that song. **

**R&R please!!!!**

**-TayTay**


	11. Ch 11 The Dream

**(A/N: Okay, so this is a really weird chapter, based after a dream. No flames please. 1st time I did Klutzy's pov. And it involves the supernatural. It's kinda fluffy and outta character for the characters, but oh well. warning: this chapter is cra-zay! plz R&R!!)**

-----

Sitting at my desk, drawing blueprints for my ingenious plans. Klutzy comes out from the back room of the cave. She wraps her arms around me.

"Hiya Herby" she sings. "Hi..." I answered planly back as I continued to work on my plans. She sits on the desk, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Working." I said flatly.

"On whaaat?" she asks.

"Schemes" I say.

"What schemes"

I lean back in my old, broken chair. I was getting kind of annoyed with her, "Klutzy, can you just, like, leave me be?"

She crossed her arms and got of the desk.

"Fine." She walked over to the wooden door in the cave. "I'm going out."

"Not my fault if you get captured by the PSA then." I said as I started back on my plans.

I heard the door slam, and I was finally glad Klutzy was not a nuisance to me anymore.

---

I don't care if he doesn't need me. I'm independent, I'm fine on myself... I don't need anyone.

I walked down the snow covered sidewalk at the plaza, having my arms wrapped around me.

I stopped at the pet shop, looking at the cute kittens in the window, a black cat, and a sandy cat were fighting over a small mouse toy, while the orange one was asleep in the corner.

Watching them intently, I placed my gloved hand on the window.

"Beautiful creatures, aren't they?"

I turned around to see a man, resembling Herbert a little, with his very pale skin and dark brown eyes. The only difference from the man and Herbert was that the man was brunette and Herbert was had blonde hair that was almost white.

"Um, yes... I guess." I answered.

"What is a beautiful young lady like yourself doing in the outskirts of Antartica?"

I stared at him for a few seconds, then was on guard, "You're not on the PSA are you?"

"What?" he answered. Okay, he wasn't by his puzzled expression.

"Err... nevermind... I gotta go." I rounded a corner into an ally.

"Hey wait!" he called after me.

Did he know who he was stalking!? The 2nd most wanted criminal on this continent!  
"Get away creep!?" I yelled at him.

"What? All I wanted to do was take you out to dinner." he finally caught up.

"I don't know you and you're twice my age." I stated as I started to walk out of the ally.

He caught me by the arm, and brought me up against his chest.

"All I wanted to do is take you to dinner" he whispered.

"Let me go!" I tryed to struggle free of his grip, but it was like trying to break steal.

"Do you know who you're dealing with!? I am the one of the most wanted in this area! You have some nerve if you're going to mess with _me." _

"Oh, really?" he asked, "then they're must be a bounty on you right?"

"N-No" I had totally forgotten about my cover, and I just blew it on this stalker-pervert person I didn't know.

"I don't care about money... all I care about is my dinner."

Okay, if you looked up insane on google they're would be a picture of him. "Well, I'm not going with you!"

"Oh, no dear... we're not going to dinner," he said, while still standing in the dark, deep ally, "You _are _my dinner."

"What!?" I yelled.

His head came closer to my head... no, my neck. He plunged his long... fangs into my neck. I let out a shrill scream, because I knew I was going to die, and no one would care.

---

After an hour or two, Klutzy finally came back to the cave, She opened the door wide, and walked slowly over to the back room, I stopped her.

"Where have you been, Klutzy? I needed you back an hour ago." I said.

"I can do whatever I want." she answered in a deep voice. It was different then her usual girly voice.

Her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Well, you're my hench... person and I need you back when I tell you to."

"What makes you think _you _can boss _me _around?" she snapped.

"Where has your respect for me gone?" I asked.

Finally her head darted up, looking at me with her green, no _red _eyes. Why did she have red eyes?

"What's with you're eyes?" I asked.

Within a second, she had me pinned by my neck against the grey cave wall.

"K-Klutzy." I choked out. She stared me down with her angery eyes. "Herbert," Whoa, what a shock, she actually called me by my real name, "I am really, really thirsty."

I removed her hand from my neck. "You're insane!" I yelled.

She pinned me down to the floor once I escaped from her. How could a sixteen-year-old girl not even standing 5'3 pin an adult down?

She moved closer to my neck, bearing her fangs. Fangs? Was she a freakin' vampire or something?

Closer, and closer she came...

But then she was knocked to the floor by an animal, I couldn't tell what the animal was or why it was even in the cave, but it saved me from my hench girl that turned into a blood sucking monster.

When I stood up, I relized that the animal had Klutzy pinned down to the floor with his paw.

The animal was a wolf. And a huge one at that. It had brown fur and blue eyes that were the color of sapphire. Why does this wolf seem familiar?

The wolf came over to me, Klutzy had retreeted to the back room to hide from the wolf.

The wolf bared his teeth at me. "Whoa, boy." I said rasing my arms in defense. It just bared his teeth some more and was in an attacking position. "Or girl?"

_That's the problem, Mystery Guy... you don't even know me, you're so naive even though you have those awful and so called "genius" plans to disturb peace on the island... One side of me loves you like no one I have ever loved before, but then my other side dislikes you extremely. Why do you do this?Why are you hurting me? Why? _

I hear those words in my head, it was weird. It called me Mystery Guy... could it be?

I moved closer, "Mystery girl?" I asked. It stayed frozen. I came closer and reached out to touch it's head. It quickly snapped her head upward and bit my hand. I recoiled my hand and held it in my other hand. It was bleeding a lot. "Mystery girl?" The wolf came closer, and Klutzy came out of the back room. "I smell blood." Klutzy stated, her eyes turned black.

The wolf came closer and closer, finally pouncing on me, I raised my arms over my face...

----------------

"Boss! Boss! Wake up... oh, please..." I felt a violent shaking as I was laying down on my bed.

"Wha..?" I rolled over on my side and opened my eyes. Klutzy was staring at me with her, green (yay!) eyes. "Klutzy? You're not a vampire?" I asked, jeez that question seemed idiotic, but I had to know.

"Um... No?" she said confused. "You were yelling in your sleep." she stated as she sat on my bed.

"Thank God!" I yelled as embraced her, which I've never really done. "Why are you hugging me, Herby?" she asked. "Because," I said, "I thought I you turned into a vampire!"

"Umm...." she was confused, I could tell.

"Wait, you called me 'Herby'?" I asked.

"I always do. You know, you're kind of... strange right now" she said.


	12. Ch 12 The RPG

A/N: YAY! NEW CHAPTER! I know it's been a long time, but stupid CP doesn't have a new mission! Well, here is the chapter... R&R!

Chapter 12

"TURN THAT OFF KLUTZY!" I yelled at her, she was playing that sickening pop music I hated from the back room. It was really annoying, annoying as those irritable parties that go on every month.

"It's not me, why do you always yell at me!?" she answered, upset. I walked to the front door, and opened it a little. I heard the pop music blarring from outside. "I hate this place..." I mummbled to myself. I slammed the wooden door shut.

I need a new plan. One that would get rid of these noises for good. Something simple, I was kind of tired to do something ingenious... just something to stop that racket.

I walked into the back room, Klutzy was fixing her make up in the mirror. "Klutzy, we're going out today."

" 'We're doing this, we're doing that' jeez, can't you just give it a break?" she said, applying mascara.

"_You're _my henchman... hench-girl... hench-whatever... and you're suppose to do what I say. And second, I've been taking a break for almost eight months."

"Fine," she stormed to the bathroom (thank the Lord we have plumbing out here.)

I was planning something simple, but it will work.

If you can't beat them... why not join them?

---

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Klutzy riddiculed. I eyed her with my dark brown eyes. "Then why did you ever agree to help me with my plans in the first place? I mean, you don't owe me anything. I owe you, for saving my life."

Klutzy looked down at the snow-covered ground we were pacing on, "I... don't have anyone else. Hey! Let's get this thing done and go home."

As we walked across the sidewalk, I noticed the town sparkled with the night lights. We were going to the night club: that's where the main source of music was coming from. My plan was cut the cords. Simple as that.

Klutzy was dressed in a red long sleeve shirt that was sort of low cut and a green necklace that complemented her sparkling eyes. She also wore black jeans and red leather knee-high boots.

I was wearing a tight black t-shirt with a white jacket and white slacks. I did nothing to disguise myself.

We walked into the night club and it was dark and loud. "Damn, how 'we going to get to the stereo's cords?" I yelled over the music. I could hardly see Klutzy, but it looked like she shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to go find the wires and you-" I turned to her, but she was no where in sight, "Klutzy?"

Oh well, I guess I could get a drink. I walked along the side where the bar was, and I noticed someone familar.

I sat down next to that familar person. It was of course, Agent Saphira Lila. She had her head proped up with her hand and her elbow against the black bar table. She gazed with her sapphire eyes at the Vodka bottles on display. I could tell she looked depressed. This was an excellent opputunity to play mind games.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked causually. She didn't look at me, just answered in an uninterested voice "Not legal age"

"Huh, neither am I" I said.

She turned her head to me, "Then why'd you ask?" She imediatly noticed it was me and got defensive, standing up. "Herbert P. Behr Esq. By order of the P.S-"

"Save it, Miss Lila. Aren't you off duty anyway?" I inquired, still sittin, relaxed.

"An agent is never off duty." She said in a confident, and firm tone.

"Well, the most wanted on this island is," I responded, as the bar tender walked past across the bar, "Hey, can we have two red wines?"

"Are you legal age?" He inquired.

"Yes, I'm twenty-two." False, I was nineteen, and I had forgotten my plan to kill the music, "Now can we please have some beer?"

"You said wine," the bar-tender corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," I turned back to Saphira. The brunette was glaring at me, with her dark, sapphire eyes. I noticed she had changed. She once had light brown hair, that went down to her waist, now it was a few inches below her shoulder, and a darker chocolate brown. She looked tanner, which probably couldn't be a real tan because she lived in a frezzer.

"I don't want any off your tainted alcohol," She spat.

I rolled my brown eyes, "I haven't even touched it."

"How do I know that it isn't Klutzy disguised as a bar-tender?"

_"Because," _I emphaized, pointing at a guy about her age grinding with her and a bunch of teenagers, "She's dancing."

"Oh," she muttered, sitting back down.

"Hey, whatya say for a little... roleplay?" I inquired. I had learned what roleplay was when I had read RPG fan fiction. All I have to say about ... the yaoi scared the crap out of me. Some fan girls were just... nevermind, I'm getting off topic.

"What do you have in mind?" She smiled, eyeing me.

"I'll go back out, and come back in as someone else." I smirked.

"I guess I'll give it a try," She agreed, "But try anything funny and I'll arrest you,"

"Deal," I extended my arm, and she shook it with a saleman's grip.

"Deal," She repeated, making it clear.

I exited he sights, but I saw her turn back and face the bar. After a minute or two, I went back up to the bar, and sat on a stool next to her.

"Hello, miss," I greeted to Saphira, "I'm Polar, may I inquire your name?"

"Noelle," She grinned, saying the name with a French accent.

"French, I pressume?" I cooed, shooting a devious look to Saphira, sorry, 'Noelle.'

"Yes, yes, it is." She gave me suggestive look back.

---

About an hour later, we were drunk. I remember us laughing and acting crazy. We were so wild, that they actually kicked us out. I sent Klutzy a text, but I was so wasted I didn't type correctly. This is what it looked like;

To: Klutzy

hhey thoos is hebrt goo back to home i b thhhr l88r byzzz

That's how drunk I was.

And I had never seen Saphira like this. Instead of her heroic and serious persona, she was completely in another world.

"Wha do we do now, Polar?" Saphira asked me, still giggling.

"Let's go back to a hotel, Noelle," I laughed, knowing that there was no hotel.

"Okay!" She yelled anyway, and touched my arm and quickly recoiled her hand, starting to run away, "tag you're it!"

I chased after her, as she raced toward the snow forts. As I chased after her, I remembered I had stolen the gear. But none of that mattered now, because I was completely wasted.

When Saphira reached the Clock Tower, she clung to it like it was her life, "Home base! I win!"

"No fair!" I argued, crossing my arms.

"Too bad," She smiled at her sucess.

"Hey, I have an idea," I embraced her in hug from behind and whispered in her ear, "Let's go back to your home base, how does that sound?"

"Yes. Lets." She agreed and pulled away from my hug. "Follow me,"

As she led me to her house, I noticed that she was walking crooked. So was I. I could hardly see Saphira, and she was right infront of me. I thought this wasn't going to be enjoyable, because she's so strict, but even Agent Saphira Lila can be broken.

When we arrived at her house, it was a one-story brick house. There was a Harley infront, so I guessed she walked to the club. We entered her house, and she had a nice looking living room. Her black lab was sleeping on the couch.

"You're not allergic to dogs, are you?" She asked as she turned on the lights.

"No, I love animals... I'm a vegeterian," I admitted.

"Ah, okay," She took me by the hand and led me to her bedroom. I knew what was coming next.

I sat on her bed, that was in the corner of her room and she joined me, "I'm not losing my virginity tonight, jus so ya know."

"O.K." I answered blankly. Even though I was a criminal, I was still Christian. Yes, I follow the Ten Commandments, but these are my views on it...

'You shall have no other gods before Me.' - Yeah, I follow this one... I think

'You shall not make for yourself an idol' - What does this even mean? Does this mean I shouldn't be on American Idol? I dunno...

'You shall not take the name of the LORD your God in vain.' - I don't follow this one. So suck it.

'Remember the Sabbath day, to keep it holy.' - Yeah... haven't really been to church lately

'Honor your father and your mother.' I would, but they are dead. Poor me, but I'm over it.

SIX: 'You shall not murder.' - Yes, I follow this one. Yes I am a suspect of many felonies, but I value human life.

'You shall not commit adultery.' - I have no comment...

'You shall not steal.' - Who gives a damn about this one? If I had it my way, stealing would be legal.

'You shall not bear false witness against your neighbor.' - I don't have a neighbor, and If I did, I wouldn't 'bear false witness.'

'You shall not covet your neighbor's house; you shall not covet your neighbor's wife, nor his male servant, nor his female servant, nor his ox, nor his donkey, nor anything that is your neighbor's.' - First of all, I have no neighbors, because I live in a freaking cave. So, this one doesn't apply to me

Anyway, Saphira and myself are making out now, and have been loving eachother for the last couple of hours. She's in shorts and a tank top, while I'm shirtless, in nothing besides my white jeans. This is a side of her that I never knew. I was getting a bit tired of this, so I layed down on her bed.

"Are you tired?" She asked, laying down next to me.

"Yeah, can I stay the night?" It sounded like a good idea in my head, but in reality it wasn't. I was sleeping with the enemy.

"Of course," She grinned, "Let me just do one thing,"

"'Kay," I closed my eyes, and turned on my side. Her bed was queen, so it fit us both.

I wondered what Saphira was doing, but I was too tired to open my eyes and find out.

And I really wished I did, because the next minute she was pinning me down to the bed. I thought she was being playful, but until I saw the burning look in her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Camille?" I asked.

"Herbert P. Behr Esq-" She started.

"Oh, back to real names now?" I smiled, cutting her off.

"-By order of the P.S.A., you are under arrest."

I rolled my eyes, as because I was wasted I thought she was joking. She wasn't serious.

"Yes I am. I want to rest, Let's go to sleep," I said as I lifted the almost weightless agent off me and slid under the covers.

She was sooo joking.

That is, until I felt the cold, silver cuffs around my wrists.


	13. Ch 13 The Popping

(A/N: Yay! New mission means new chapter! Oh and by the way, Herbert might be OOC at the end, but that's just how he feels for his MG :) anyway, enjoy!)

My eyes snapped open as I felt the cold cuffs coil around my right wrist. But I recoiled my wrist away from her and quickly attached the other hand cuff to her wrist. If I were not wasted, I would not have done a stupid action like that.

"Herbert! Look what you did!" Saphira barked at me.

"Huh?" I questioned innocently.

"Now... we're stuck. _Together." _Saphira said slowly, as if I were a clueless little kid.

"So? Just get the key," I smiled, laying back on her bed, closing my eyes. Again, I would not have done that. If I were sober, I would be freaking out with her also. Yet lack of sleep and alcohol resulted in this.

"Fine, let's go to PSA to get it."

I opened my eyes, _"What!"_

"Yeah," she stood up, "Let's go."

I sat up, staying firmly in my place. She rolled her sapphire eyes, then she glanced over at the taser on the other side of the room on her dresser. She thought about it, but then turned back to me.

"Floor." Saphira said.

"What?"

"Get on the floor. I want the bed," Saphira put her free hand on her hip. I slid off the bed, and onto the floor, like she said. Her arm dangled off the side, her wrist connected to mine. She got into her bed, leaned over, and clapped two times, causing the lights to flicker off.

The next morning, me and Saphira were not happy. At all. Being next to someone all the time is annoying; I should know, I live with Klutzy. We were sitting on her couch, still in the same clothes as yesterday. Sitting as far away as eachother as possible, Saphira called someone with her cell.

"Hey, Agent Skull, can you get the key thats onto of the desk... yeah, that one... 'kay thanks." Saphira hung up her cell phone, "Someone will be here in a few minutes with the key,"

"Who's Agent Skull?"

"My assistant,"

"So you're that high class of an agent you get your own assitants?"

"Assistant. No 'S'. Singular. I'm just showing her the ropes, 'cause she's new... why am I telling you this?"

"Oh, c'mon Agent, We're just having an Oprah moment,"

After my remark, I heard the doorbell rang. Saphira (and I) got up to answer it. Saphira opened the door, only for whoever outside to see her, and not me.

"Here's the key you asked for, Agent Lila." I heard a young British female say.

"Thanks," After Saphira said that, I appeared at the door. The pale and blue-eyed agent had long raven black hair tied back in a braid, with a few purple streaks in them. She was wearing a secret agent's uniform, whch consisred of a white dress shirt, a black blazer and skirt, or slacks for guys. She seemed absolutely terrified when she spotted me.

"S-Saphira! It's codename: Herbert P Behr Esquire!" She stammered, pointing at me.

"You don't think she knows that? And what's with that codename thing?" I snapped, showing her our hand-cuffed wrists.

"I'll see you at work soon, bye Skull," Saphira closed the door and had the worst scowl on her face, "You know I could loose my job for this!"

"Exactly," I smirked.

Saphira ignored my comment and unlocked the cuff from her wrist. I held out my wrist for her to unlock it also, but she just put the key back into her pocket.

"What are you doing?" I inquired.

"Get out of my house," She commanded as she started to walk into her bed room. I followed her.

"Not until you get this off," When I arrived in her bedroom, she had the taser faced at me. I gave her the worst glare I could conjour up.

"Have it your way then," I said as started to get dressed so I could get out of here.

When I left her very small house, I headed through the cold forest to get back to the cave, or my liar I would call it if I were one of those Hitler-like cliche villians. But I'm not. I know what I have done and what I am going to do in the future is very wrong. But what have I really done? I can name about a few offenses- grand theft, break-ins... I think I kidnapped Saphira once? And also attempted destruction. Oh, and vandalism. But who the hell cares!

Now on to my next plan: It involved popcorn, and a lot of it. Also hacking computars so I can take over the PSA... I know, it's genius. I love me.

So I started back to my cave, or liar as all the cliche villians call it, and started to get the computar up so I could start my next brilliant scheme. Klutzy helped, because apparently, before she knew me, she had a history of hacking. She said that she once hacked into her school's data system, and changed her grades so she could get honor roll. But this happened in Germany when she was five. That's how I knew she was good.

Planting was a bitch. Sure, I love love LOVE making new plans, but making like a whole acre of corn was tiring, especially when I made it like a labyrinth.

I also started stealing some items from the gift shop, acquring some computar data from a few places over the island, and finishing my agriculture in Antartica. The day finally came when I wanted to announce my scheme to the PSA, and then the entire island! But I am getting ahead of myself already.

Pushing buttons, and clicking links, I hacked my way on the computar screen. Klutzy was next to me. That scientist guy (I think his name was G?) and that younger agent, and of course, my favorite, Agent Lila, were there.

G took notice, "Herbert! Just as we suspected! You are responsible!"

"Indeed," I started, "It is I, Herbert P. Behr, Esquire, once again I have defeated you with my supirority."

"Does that mean you think you're better than us?" The younger agent said... was his codename Rookie? Ah, who cares, I think it is.

I laughed, "Of course it does! And you little agent I have not formally given my gratitude for providing me use of your spy phone the last time we met."

"Oh! You're welco-" Rookie started to beem, but Saphira glared at him, telling him mentally to shut up, "I mean you're _not _welcome. So I gotta question. What did the polar bear say about the igloo?"

"Pardon me?" I rolled my eyes, I hate it when people mention my name. My parents are so stupid! Why would they name their child Herbert Polar Bear? It's cliche and ridiculous, "Seriously!"

Rookie continued anyway, "he says- I love it! Crunchy on the outside, chewy on the inside!"

"I'm a vegeterian, you daft creature," I scoffed.

"I'm looking forward to capturing you for the last time, Herbert," Saphira smirked, clearly annoyed with Rookie and I going back in forth like a boomarang.

"That will not happen," I assured, "You are inferior. I will prevail. As you can see, I've completely taken over the PSA main computar. I now have all the information on your computars. and in mere moments, I shall blow the cover of the PSA to all of Club Penguin. Every channel. Every frequency."

"And the PSA won't be so secret anymore." Klutzy teased.

"Well put, Klutzy the Penguin SECRET Agency wont be so secret. Its cover blown to smitereens."

"Wow! Thats... thats mean Herbert. It took me forever to become a secret agent. i had to take the test 44 times" Rookie complained.

Ignoring him, I started again, "I'm done with my plans being wrecked. I'm sick on annoyances. I want to be able to do whatever I wish. Whenever I wish, whereever I wish. AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!" Klutzy pulled the plug, and we gave each other thumbs-up. The desk in the middle of the field, I started to connect my computar to a screen that was in the middle of the Ski Village.

I began to talk, infront of about fifty people in the Ski Village, and all the Club Penguin citizens who had their TVs, computars, phone turned on, so every single person could hear me, "Welcome one and all to a very special show. I'm your host Herbert P Bear Esq. shortly I will begin a very special announcment, but a few facts about myself. I am a brilliant genius with amazing schemes" I kept going on for about ten minutes, "And then he gave me his phone. He just... gave it to me! But getting back to my incredible brain. On average it generates over one billion idea per minute and now I will reveal the greatest secret of all... a list of PSA agents, and 1 in perticular, who has been trying to foil my plans,"

Saphira Lila, came out of hiding in the bushes, wearing all black and looking hotter than ever. She has a some-what striking appearance to Mystery Girl, but I wouldn't think of that right now. I just started to mock her, "Oh ho, my favorite secret agent. Even earlier than expected but still too late! I'm about to reveal your identity to the entire lsland!"

Saphira simply pulled the plug. But I just smiled, "Oh dear! it looks like you've pulled the plug on my entire computar take-over. You've foiled my plan again."

"Give it up Herbert, theres no escape this time," How can she mean this? She had the chance one time, where she could have turned me in. And she didn't. She knew I was a dangerous suspect, and that I could have really done some damage to her if I wanted. But being a high-class kind of gentleman, I didn't. Why would she let me go? I started to try to piece it together, as I continued, "I've fixed all of those gadgets in those phones. And with those, I built a tunnel to the HQ," still talking, I was internally figuring out Saphira's decisions. "Say hello to G for me, and give him this gift from me,"

I pushed the large popcorn making machine down the wide tunnel, as Saphira turned away and ran toward the HQ. Getting the computar ready again, a million thoughts raced through my mind, and let me tell you, they weren't schemes. It was about Saphira being connected to Mystery Girl. Was it possible? Was it her all this time?

I couldn't think of this now! I have to hack! I came onto the PSA screen, making one last announcement, "At last! my plan has worked! one more little question for you! do you know how much popcorn it takes to destroy a building? Well, I do! So long, friends, Ive got the upper hand! Now if you excuse Klutzy and I, we've got the PSA HQ to stop... I mean pop!"

Don't tell the agents this, but I wasn't planning to kill them. Do you think I'm that evil? Just show them who is the super awesome badass! With popcorn! Shutting off the screen, I leaned back in my seat, proud of my sucess.

Klutzy came up to me, "Sure will be a mess! Are they gonna be okay?"

"I dunno. Who cares." I shrugged, but lied.

"You're mystery girl is in there." Klutzy muttered.

I stood up, "WHAT!"

"That agent is Mystery Girl... didn't you know that? It was pretty obvious." Klutzy explained, and then some more, but I was already taking off so I could try to save Mystery Girl. I can't believe I was so stupid! What the hell was I thinking? I don't care if she was an agent right now, I just need to save her! I am so stupid! Stupid!

Racing through the forrest, I could hear my heart, hitting the inside of my chest, my blood boiling. Continuing through the maze of forest, I could see the Ski Village as I hid behind a tree. G, Rookie, and some blonde chick in a coat was there. No MG! Was she still in there!

I had to get in there, through all that popcorn. I made my way, unnoticed to anyone, and went through the back entrance of the sports shop. Pop corn was everywhere, up to my knees.

I just hoped I make it in time.


	14. Ch 14 The Reveal

I hate doing an author's note, but I think it is necessary for my absence. I am a senior now in high school, and most of my writing has been fiction, not fanfiction. Its much more fun to make up your own character and settings than to write about other's. So, because I felt like I left this thing on a cliff, I couldn't just abandon it! I will be updating if my reviewers will give me ideas, and support. Hopefully, this little snippet will be able to satisfy my readers. Thanks to everyone (except for that one rude reviewer Kaimon) and this fanfic will always be nostalgia for me when I first started writing in the eighth grade. Hopefully, one day, you will see me published with serious works. Happy reading

Saphira lay beneath the popcorn. Her face was coated in red substance, a cut gushing out blood. That color didn't look good on her. It didn't make sense how popcorn could cause such an injury, but I had no time to think of that. I picked up the brunette, and carried her through to the sports shop. Since the other agents were outside, I carried her up to the office above. PSA was destroyed, but the building itself was still intact. I laid the woman down on the couch, grabbing a spare cloth from a desk and pressing it too her stained forehead. She mumbled a bit, but stayed unconscious.

"Saphira," I whispered, "Agent, please…" What was this? Begging? My God, I didn't need to beg, "Agent, I have seen you have suffered the consequences, not heading my threats," still, nothing. She lay there, unmoving and comatose, "But, no matter! You will awake soon enough. Correct me if I am wrong."

I wiped the blood away, yet evidence of it still remained. I needed water, but there was nothing in this damned office. I found another cloth, and pressed it against the wound as a makeshift bandage.

After talking with the Agent with various personas, my own and my masquerade, I finally saw those blue sapphires from under those closed lids, "Saphira? Come on!"

At my voice, she snapped her eyes open fully, standing up. I smiled, "I see you agents don't break easily."

She grinned back, as I flew to the side unexpectedly. She had kicked me! Yet, I didn't even see a leg move. Damn, she was good, and I was so attracted to her! She was too beautiful, with her long brown hair and dark eyes, and her muscular yet slender body. Physically, we were evenly matched, but she was far superior to me when it came to attractiveness.

I rubbed my head, as she stood. I saw the woman stand from a Dutch angle, my vision shaky and seeing double. She started walking towards me, her PSA badge out, "Herbert P Bear, you are under arrest!"

I stood, my equilibrium off. I didn't answer, but walked closer to her. She backed up a few inches, "Uh, Herbert… didn't you hear me? Or did I kick you too hard?" Nervous laughter, as she glanced down at her holster. It was weaponless, and she looked up at me. She was now backed up against the wall, with me blocking anyway out.

"Herbert! W-What?"

"Saphira, I'm going to tell you this," I said, taking in breathe. I was just as jittery as my temporary captive, "I… I have loved you… well, _kind of, _but really Mystery Girl."

"Eh?" confusion clouded her eyes, "What? You must be-"

"No, I'm not," I said, "Actually, I take that back. I have had a fascination with Mystery Girl as much as I do trying to get my way on this horrid iceberg you call your home, but fascination is different than love. I love _you,_ and I'm not playing with you when I say that. It's not part of a scheme-"

I stopped when I saw Saphira's eyes starting to gloss over. I gulped, was she hurt? "Saphira, I didn't mean-"

"I don't feel good," she grabbed her head, and muttered, "I'm going to regret this, I know it, just not right now."

I was about to ask what, but she blocked my response with her lips. She wrapped her skinny arms around my pale neck, her chest touching mine. I was shocked, tensing, but after a few seconds I pulled her waist closer and closed my eyes. The moment lasted forever, as my heart thumped and I almost cried in joy.

That is until the other agents burst through the door.


	15. Ch 15 The Puppies

"Ah!"

As soon as I leaned back in my seat, I shot right back up. Klutzy, startled, stared at me with wondering emerald eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I was just.." I looked around. I was still at my outside office, the same place I had been after I had set off the popcorn in the PSA's headquarters. I glanced around, looking up at the concerned teenager in front of my desk, "Was I- have I always been here? As in, recently?"

"Yeah, you set off your brilliant device," Klutzy graveled, "And then I warned you that Mystery Girl was in there."

"Yes, that you did. Except I ran and saved Agent Lila; which of whom you were referring to, correct?"

She nodded, "I mean, yes, Saphira Lila is Mystery Girl, but no you didn't save her. You've been here this whole time!"

"No, I haven't," I argued, putting a fist on the desk, "I went to the sports shop to rescue her, and we were on the second floor of the sports shop. Then agents came in, and I can't remember."

"Um, Herbert," Klutzy said meekly, "you can't remember because you woke up from, what I'm guessing, a dream. Besides, the sports shop is rubble. I think the agents got out. I went to look after you drifted."

"Then what did I say after you said Lila was the Mystery Girl?"

"You said something like 'Klutzy don't fool with me.'"

How could it be a dream? It was so intense, like I was the hero in a novel and Saphira was the damsel in distress. It was so real; our bodies pressed together, and our lips connected. She was so warm, like a beach in South America.

Klutzy jumped on the desk, wrapping her small arms around her petite frame, "Can we go home?"

I nodded, packing up my things in a cart and taking it back to base.

A few months passed, and nothing really happened. That is, because I haven't done anything. Like always, I was trying to keep myself and Klutzy warm; in this frigid cave we called our home. Poor girl was barely an adult, yet she was so skilled at blocking the coldness from infiltrating her body. She sometimes stood away from the fire, as she was used to the horrid atmosphere of this dreaded island. It must be in the local's blood, I wonder.

"Klutzy," I said one relaxing Sunday, one where I wasn't working or tinkering with mechanics, "Do you ever wish you hadn't met me?"

"What?" She was caught off guard, the girl raising a hand to her pink cheek, "Uh, no, not at all. Why do you ask that?"

I shrugged, "I'm just hypothesizing. You wouldn't have to live away from society if you never teamed up with me."

"I didn't have many friends," she said, sitting down next to me on the couch, "It didn't really matter."

"But I yell at you," I said.

"But you don't hurt me," Klutzy smiled, "I'm a tough girl. I'm almost seventeen!"

"Then we'll have to do something special, right?"

She gasped, "Can I get a puppy!?"

"Um-"

"It's okay," she giggled, "I'm just joking."

"But what do you want?"

She put her hand on mine, her red eyebrows bent and eyes filled with ambition, "I want to do more schemes. We can't stop at destroying the PSA. We have to go further. In fact, I am kind of bored. Please, Herbert, if you could get another scheme by my birthday… oh, that would be so delightful!"

I smirked, "What a great answer, my girl! Alright, let's see!"

I started right away on my other plans. Within the next few days, I discovered that I wasn't very equipped with the right machines and wires and all. I needed to fix many things, so I decided to work on those before I got to working on Klutzy's birthday plans. I spent days and nights awake, exhausting myself and mentally, Klutzy. Over these days, she was constantly bugging me, off the wall and hyper as she normally was.

"Are you almost done with this Coke Zero bomb?" She kidded. She knew what it was called, but toyed with me to get a reaction.

I ignored her faux pas, "The time has come to put an end to this party madness, once and for all with my cream soda sticky bomb of doom!" I displayed the awesome device to my redheaded assistant, with extreme pride and glory, "And now the final step," I screwed another nail, "…of the detonator."

The detonator beeped at a steady rhythm. Klutzy smiled as she started shaking her head, and wanted to touch the button foolishly as she liked the music it was making. I slapped her hand away, "Klutzy, don't touch that button!"

The doorbell rang, "And tell whoever that is to go away!"

"Meany," Klutzy pouted as she went to the wooden door.

She turned around and motioned to touch the detonator's button, but I pointed to the entrance and commanded, "Get the door!"

As I worked on the last touches of the detonator, Klutzy came back all giddy with a small puppy, "Look, Herbert!" she placed the disgusting animal on the table.

"What?" I shoved the small creature, "Get that thing out of here!"

"Aw," Klutzy scooped up the baby dog, and I went back to my work. I turned my head to see if she was really letting the dog go back outside, only for her to be greeted with a couple more puppies. I walked over to the door, and shut it for her. She jumped, "Klutzy, I've told you before; no interruptions!"

"What?" she fussed.

"And no more wild animals!" I turned back to my working space, only to see the hyperactive puppies on my desk, fascinated with the blinking and beeping button on the detonator, "Huh!? How did they… the detonator!"

I turned to my henchgirl, "Klutzy! Stop them!"

She rushed to the animals and put her hands up, "Okay, guy, you gotta go back to your home," she then stopped, putting her hands up to her chin, "I can't! They're too cute! Look at them!"

The puppies were too rambunctious to stop their hovering over the explosive-causing device, so I boomed, "Everyone freeze!"

I waved the device in front of the adorable monsters, and they followed it. Even my airhead of a partner followed the thing like a slave. I stepped back, laughing to myself, "Follow the nice little detonator!"

Opening the door, I felt a weight against it. I looked down and behind, and on the floor was a myriad of puppies! They trickled through the door, only for me to be pushed out of the way by the force of all the dogs combined! I tripped, falling to the puppy-filled floor, as I tried to find the detonator, "Where is it? Where is it!?"

I picked up a puppy, the same one that was first in my home, so I could look underneath him. There was the detonator! As I was about to pick that up, on my knees, the damn puppy licked me. I dropped him in surprise, as he landed on the button. My brown eyes widened, as I turned back to the bomb in horror, "Ah!"

Not that it did much use there, I ran to the bomb, screaming for it to stop. It exploded anyway. The puppies, although covered in sticky cream soda, all were the same; happy and annoying. So was Klutzy, as I pulled her out from the crowd. I glared at her, but I doubted the giggling girl took me seriously; I was covered entirely in cream soda! She handed me the device, still blinking.

"Sorry I ruined my present," she said, but it didn't seem sincere.

Whatever. I saved it for another day; at least the girl got the original gift she wanted; puppies.


End file.
